Windows are used to provide exterior light into otherwise enclosed buildings. Windows are also used to enhance the attractiveness of enclosed buildings. They can also help to prevent criminal activity by allowing for the activities within an enclosed building to be visible from the exterior through the window.
Windows on garage doors are useful for all of these reasons. There is a need for an inexpensive, quick-assembled window that can be used in, for example, garage doors.